epic confusion
by Moonlite tears
Summary: this story has hatched from my twisted mind, please R&R and enjoy


CHAPTER 1

Eve Rosser sleepily woke up. What a peaceful morning she thought. "I hate you!" yelled Claire "Well I hate you …" retorted Shane. Claire punched Shane. "I'll hate both of you if you don't shut up." Michael intervened. Claire turned briskly around, walked into her room, and shut the door. Michael stared at Shane. "That isn't right" he said before he disappeared into his own room. Shane just stood there alone in the hall with a fist shaped bruise on his face. Later that night Claire feeling guilty walked from her room to Shane's. "Shane hello can I come in?" asked Claire. She opened the door. Shane wasn't in his room but something was on his bed. It was a letter laying on his pillow it had the smell of dying roses. The letter was from Yasdrandra. She was the she-demon who wanted Shane for herself. The letter said

Dear Claire,

Your boyfriend is mine for the taking. Don't try to get him back or I will personally kill you. This time he is mine. I don't want you to mess around with lord bishop's plan. And yes he's back!

Love,

Yasdrandra

Claire read the letter over and over again. Then suddenly when she turned to run into her room in tears she was snatched by her neck and mouth then dragged away. None knew where she was. Claire woke in the old German tire place. Snap, why am I here thought Claire. She wasn't tied up or anything. This must be a trap thought Claire. They must want Eve or Michael. She reached or her cell phone holder suspecting it to be empty but it was still there. What kind of set-up is this thought Claire! Her cell phone went off. It was Eve calling. "Hello this is Claire." She answered. "Oh my Goth Claire where are you? Where did you go?" Eve was frantic. "I was stolen and wound up in the old Germen tire warehouse thing." Claire blurted. "I'm coming to get you Claire" Eve said firmly. "No don't I know it's a set-up." Claire begged. "I'm coming anyways!" Eve then hung-up and was now coming to her doom. The shadows suddenly shifted and a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Hello Claire!" the molasses slow accent trickled down Claire's spine. Yasnadra's beautiful shape walked into the dim light of the warehouse. Sudden fury filled Claire "where the hell did you put Shane?!" The echo from her outburst bounced off the walls. "I don't know what you're talking about."She said calmly. Claire glared at Yasnadra. Then she remembered a little too late that vampires can play tricks on your mind just by looking at you and that's just what Claire did her world faded out but just before everything went black someone yelled her name. Claire heard some fighting and yells before slipping into complete darkness. She was awoken by light. "Ugh where am I?" Claire asked to herself. She was laying on the concert steps to the glass house. Claire was too dazed to wonder how she got here so she just pulled herself up, fighting a wave of nausea, and went inside. But when Claire tried to get trough the door she couldn't it was like the house didn't want her. You got to be fang kidding me Claire thought. Then she saw trough the open door was Eve lying on the ground with two holes in her neck. Eve got bitten and the house was blaming her! "Eve, Eve Oh my god, wake up!" Claire collapsed on the steps and shook with her cries. She was secretly pleading the house to let her in. Finally the house let her in. She ran to Eve's side and felt for a pulse. There was one thankfully but it was very faint. Claire immediately jumped up and grabbed her cell phone then dialed Michael. He didn't pick up, why was that? Michael always picked up but there wasn't enough time to dwell on that now. She subconsciously called Richard Morell. Thankfully he picked up. "Hello?" he asked. Claire tried to speak but no words came out only a small whimper came out. "Claire hello?" he seemed concerned. "Help!" Claire whispered. And that was all she managed before having a total break down on the living room floor. Richard got to the house in two minuets flat. He helped Eve onto the stretcher and on her way to the hospital. "Who would bite an innocent girl like Eve?" Richard said with a puzzled face. Claire couldn't help but laugh, innocent and Eve in the same sentence was that possible? "What is so funny?" Richard's question brought Claire back to reality. "Nothing." She lied quickly. "Does Michael know already or…" Claire saw what he was getting at. "NO MICHAEL WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!"Claire yelled she turned briskly and stormed up into her room. She just couldn't help it she punched and kicked at the wall. Tears streamed down her cheecks. A soon as a hole formed in the wall did she stop but she only stopped because her hand got stuck. Shane would have laughed at this she thought. A soft chuckle escaped from behind her. "who are you and how did you get into this house?" Claire questioned with a threating tone. The stranger walked over and covered Claire eyes. "Guess who?" He asked. Claire tried guessing by the texture of the hands but couldn't get anywhere. "Um I give up."She surrendered. He leaned close and almost hissed "guess!!!". Claire felt woozy from the bad breath."Um Dave?" A random guess was good. "Shane maybe would know." He hissed. How did he know Shane!? She thought. "You might be wondering how I know him well lets just say I saw him the other day and by the way he says hi." He whispered slowly before releasing her. "I was never here!" Claire heard his foot steps echo and then disappearing completely. Freakey was the only thought that ran in her head. She suddenly remembered her hand and pulled it ripped out of the wall but came with a cuff of plaster. Claire slammed her wrist against the wall. The plaster came off. Claire rubbed her raw wrist. She then made up her mind and grabbed her back pack. She raced off to the kitchen to find out Richard was still there. "Hello." Claire said hiding her back pack behind her back. "Oh hello Claire. I didn't see you there…" His eyes trailed to the back pack. Claire ran to the fridge stuffed anything into her pack and ran out of the kitchen trough the back door. It was kinda a desperate run like the kind of run someone would do if being chased after by the cops whice Claire was. Richard had gotten up and ran after her. She finally lost him in the tickiets. It was exalrating but scary. How could anyone do this for a living Claire thought. She opened her backpack to look at the food she grabbed. Her food supply consisted of Cold chili, some cookies made by Eve, two beer bottles which she wondered how she managed to grab those, and a half empty gallon of milk. Also this was the bag she packed for the camping trip they planned next week so it had a sleeping bag and some clean clothes. It had all nessities to living in the woods which she was going to do. No one would find her in the thickest and no one would want to find a girl long thought dead. Claire was going to fake her death! So Claire grabbed a small knife and some red berries. Claire smeared the squished berries on her neck. It really looked like blood, she then grabbed the knife and smeared the berries on that too. Claire, after setting up camp, went out to the road and set up her crime scene. She couldn't help but laugh to herself her plan was simple but complicated. Honestly she was faking her own death. After the crime was set up she called Richard and said that she was being cornered and to come quickly. He had taking the bait and said he would be there soon. Every thing was falling in place. Claire then right outside the woods laied down at her crime scene and waited for Richard to come. A car scheeched to a stop at the front of the house. "Claire!?!" Richard yelled. Claire screamed but it wasn't fake someone had grabbed her and was now dragging her away. "Claire!" Richard's shape appeared at the back door. Her boots were leaving drag marks thank god. Richard kept running after her until she was sharply dragged around a corner and trough one of Mryin's doorways. A similar voice hissed in her ear, "Guess who!" the coarse voice commaned. A small wimper escaped. "Ha!" he sneered "You still haven't guessed.". Claire looked around and started slowly up but was pushed down again. That's when she noticed a small cage off in the corner. "What is that?" Claire asked. "None of your business." The man snapped. The hours ticked by finally the man fell asleep and by futher investigation she found his name was Lyle. Claire still using caution crawled toward the cage. There was a human in there! Claire stood up and tip-toed silently to the cage. "Hello?" Claire asked. "Hey." The person mumbled. "Who are you?" Claire asked. The person was silent. "I'm Claire thanks for asking." She explained in a sassy tone. "Claire! That's your name." The person finally started her straight in the face and boy what a shock it was! "Shane!" yelled Claire. That woke the man up. "Well, well, well. Look at this bitter sweet match-up." He hissed grabbing Claire by her hair he yanked her away. "NOOOOOOO!" Shane ran to the bars and gripped them so tight his knuckles where turning white. The pain made her scream and the tears started. It wasn't the physical pain that made her scream it was the emotional pain. "Shane, help, Shane NOOOOOOOO." Claire kept screaming. She was then thrown in a cage and locked in place. Claire's whimpering lasted into the night also Shane kept swearing trying to get out. Claire saw through the small crakes of the forsaken prison the gray soft glow of dawn. It had been almost 8 hours since Claire's abduction. "Shane?" Claire asked in a soft whimper. "Claire are you still awake?" Shane's voice was so calming to Claire. "Yes." Claire answered obviously. "What the hell did I get myself into?" Shane said, a dull thud proved that Shane had slammed his head into the cage. "Shane don't-"Claire was cut off. "No, Claire this was all me." Shane admitted. "Yasnadra came in and threatened to kill you if I didn't follow her. So I did. Then when we were driving some ass crashed into us. I was knocked out then I woke up here in chains I've been here ever scien." Shane was silent. Claire suddenly screamed. "Claire!" Shane yelled there was this reech of bending meatle the Shane was right next to Claire. "How did you-" Claire was cut off again. "Later." Shane said tearing off the door to the cage. Claire screamed again. Shane then slowly was backed away. "Shane where are you going?" Claire asked. What had been making Claire scream was a hand. That hand attached to someone Claire didn't know. "You let her go." Shane snarled. "I might and I might not." Said the stone hard voice. "The names Jasper and your girlfriend smells pretty tastey." Oh crap, Claire thought, a hungry vampire. Shane then suddenly launched himself at Jasper his FANGS showing. "Shane you… you're a… vampier!" Claire screamed. Jasper as soon as he heard that had an oh-shit look on his face. "Jasper where are you?" a pixish voice called. " Alice I'm in here. Also I need help!" Jasper called back. It was Shane's turn to wear the oh-shit face. A girl with a burgundy red pixie cut walked through Jasper's hole, she was followed by two more teen-agers. One was a very muscled jock looking dude yet the other one was almost perfectly in the middle. He was in the middle of muscle and had perfect hair but Claire wasn't worring about that, she was more on the fact her boyfriend had just joined the dark-side. "You brought Edward and Emmet too." Jasper whined still wrestling with Shane. Emmet walked over and snagged Shane by his shirt collar and sent a solid punch to his jaw. I screamed and resatained aginst the bars. "Opps." Emmet said. He gently dropped unconish shane on the ground.


End file.
